


Peek-a-Boo

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV), Merlin - Fandom
Genre: American - Freeform, Bottom Merlin, Flirting, Gym, High School AU, Implied Underage, M/M, Modern AU, Oblivious Merlin, Pining Arthur, Short One Shot, Teenagers, Top Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 19:33:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11675637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Prompt: Imagine buff Arthur who works out every day with his footie buddies and lifts weights and one day, Merlin strolls in, all lean legs, clearly a runner with those booty shorts on and a cuff attached to his upper arm, with earphones hooked on. And thank God for Gwaine who was spotting him because Arthur might have had a serious bruise since he nearly dropped weights on himself when he looked over and from his view, all he saw was that pert arse.Saw this on tumblr and I HAD TO!





	Peek-a-Boo

“...and then she told me that she already had a boyfriend! Can you believe that bullshit? Now, why did she have to tell me that right after we screwed?” Gwaine said with a huff. Arthur was hardly listening. Unlike Gwaine, he actually liked to concentrate on just lifting weights. But the brown haired teen liked to prattle on about everything while they worked out. He was the type that would be on the treadmill with full speed while chatting to some chick (or dude) next to him that's trying to keep up with him. It was annoying.

 

Gwaine continued on with his rant. Arthur only caught a few details. Like, for once his player of a friend actually knew the girl's name. (Her name was Eira and she was a Junior and she went to Mercia High, Camelot's _Knights_ rival.) But the rest the blonde boy didn't hear because he was concentrating on lifting the bar and bringing it down while his supposed spotter laid his woes on him.

 

Thankfully, Arthur wasn't alone. Percy, Leon, Elyan and Lance were there too, so they could humor Gwaine for awhile, but they were all busy themselves. Elyan, who was curling a twenty-five pound weight, answered Gwaine. “No shit!

“Yeah.” Gwaine said with a smirk. “Turns out I banged him too!” he laughed. Everyone (minus Arthur) laughed. “She didn't like that much.”

“I bet.” said Percy from where he was lying next to Arthur.

 

Arthur rolled his eyes. He was about to say something dick-ish to Gwaine when the teen himself spoke. “Damn, look at _that_.” He sounded so star-struck that Arthur couldn't help but glance up. The first thing he noticed were a pair of lily-white, long legs. After shamelessly ogling those legs and imagining them wrapped around his waist, he trailed his eyes up.

 

Mr. Mile-Long Legs was a boy that was lean with a full head of raven curls. He had the most striking features Arthur had even seen—plump lips the shade of peach, big blue doe-eyes, cheekbones, a straight nose and a neck Arthur desperately wanted to cover with hickeys. Seriously, what was with that guy's neck? How could it look so indecent? He had never really had a thing for necks but _dayum_. To top it off, the guy had the tiniest shorts—fuck _, booty shorts_ —that barely covered his ass and a loose crop top that teased his pink little nipples. And by the looks of the cuff on one of his skinny arms this guy was a runner. A really cute, twink-looking runner.

 

“Fuck, he's hot. I'd love to tap that pert little butt.” Gwaine said from above. Arthur barely heard his friend since he was too busy watching twink dude make his way over. He put on his headphones and headed for the mats.

 

“Hey.” someone said, tapping his forehead. Arthur moved his eyes and saw Gwaine looking at him with a knowing look. “I know he's hottie but you gotta put attention, dude.”

Arthur scowled. “You were checking him out five seconds ago!”

Gwaine shrugged. “Yeah, but, I don't have fifty-pound weights over me.” Arthur rolled his eyes and continued to lift and tried not to think of the cute runner and those little booty shorts.

 

The sound of laughter caught his attention. He stole a peek and saw that Percy had suddenly stopped lifting. He and Elyan were both talking and laughing with Twinky, who was stretching his arms over his head. His face sprouted dimples and his plump lips were stretched in a sunny smile. Twinky began to bend down to stretch his legs. Arthur was entranced by the sight of the tiny shorts stretched tight over the boy's bouncy ass. Percy and Elyan were pretty much in the same state. Their eyes were glued to his ass.

 

Twinky lifted his head and gave Percy and Elyan a sweet smile. “Are you guys just gonna watch me or are you going to join me?” he said. The two idiots startled like they were slapped.

“No, that's alright. We're fine here.” Elyan responded. Arthur felt like throwing a weight at him. Seriously, whatever happened to being suave and _subtle_?

“Okay.” the pale boy said with a single-shoulder shrug that had his top's strap slipping and revealing more milky-white skin. Twinky was either really innocent or really slutty. Arthur shook his head in disgust and forced his thoughts away from the beautiful boy and his idiot friends.

 

“Jesus, what a tease.” Arthur heard Gwaine huff. “He's not even mad that Percy and Elyan are checking him out!” And he was right. The boy was too busy stretching those legs of his to notice that two buff dudes were panting over him.

“So, how old are you, Merlin?” Arthur heard Percy ask. So, his name was Merlin, then.

“Sixteen. 'M a Sophomore at Saint Anthony's. You probably never heard of it. It's a really tiny all-boys Catholic school.”

 

Fuck he was a Catholic _school-boy_. How hot was that?

 

“What about you guys? What school do you go to?” Merlin asked Percy and Elyan.

“We both go to Camelot Academy.” Elyan said.

“Wow, really? I've always wanted to go to that school but it's so big and sort of scary!” Merlin laughed.

“I think you can make it, Merlin.” Percy said in a slow, deep voice, the one he used to reel chicks in. Arthur presumed that Percy was sliding his large hand over Merlin's skinny little shoulders.

“Is Percy doing that thing he does when he wants to get laid with someone?” Arthur asked Gwaine without looking at him.

“Yup. Works every time.”

His words caused a pang in Arthur's chest. “Is it working on this Merlin dude?”

“Mr. Baby Blues? Hm, I can't tell. He's just smiling but he isn't all over Percy's biceps like the usual.” Then after a pause, “God, he has a really nice smile.”

“Keep it in your pants, bruh.” the blond teen said, but couldn't help but try to catch a peek at Merlin.

 

And boy, was he glad he did.

 

Merlin's pert ass was in full view from his downward dog position. His snowy ass cheeks were in full display, shorts arching across his full, peachy cheeks.. Fuck was he even wearing any underwear? Arthur could almost see _everything_. Almost. There was just the thin strap of his booty short's that stopped him from being completely naked. How Arthur longed to walk over, pluck the tiny bit of fabric out of the way to take a peek at his hole.

 

Fuck. Merlin was so hot with his pale, heart-shaped ass, back arched making it look as if he was offering himself— _Jesus._ Arthur wants to bury his face between those rosy cheeks and tongue-fuck the hell out of him.

 

Arthur was too busy imagining doing naughty things to Merlin's ass that he didn't notice Gwaine calling him or notice the sweat from his palm as he lifted the bar. Not until the bar was slipping from his sweaty grasp. “Fuck!” Gwaine shouted and barely managed to stop the bar from landing on Arthur's shoulder. “Jesus, dude! Get your head out your ass!” Arthur blinked twice. His friends were crowding around him and asking him if he was okay.

“I'm fine guys. Get off my a—”

 

From between the masses of bulk and muscle, a slim, tall figure squeezed past. Arthur stopped mid-answer and gaped at the pale boy in front of him. “Are you okay?” Merlin asked, touching between his shoulder and neck with a smooth, slender hand. Arthur felt heat spread all across his face.

“Y-Yeah. Um. Hi.” Fuck _. Why_ did Merlin have to see that?

Concern flitted over Merlin's pretty face. “I thought you were a goner! Are you sure you're okay?” From the corner of Arthur's eye, he could see Gwaine with his arms crossed in an expectant manner.

“Um, well, actually I think I might have pulled something...” he said.

“Oh no!” Merlin gasped and slid his hands over his arm. Arthur barely refrained himself from flexing his muscles. “Do you need to go to the hospital?”

 

“No, no.” Arthur said, waving him off with his “uninjured” hand. “Though, I wouldn't mind if you took me to my locker?” he said with a hopeful-yet-dashing smile.

“Of course!” Merlin said with a nod. Arthur was surprised his friends had been quiet the whole time and didn't try to cockblock him. He was doing a mental dance as Merlin led him to the locker rooms when—

“Hey, Arthur!” Gwaine called. Arthur turned around. “Think fast!” the brown-haired boy said, throwing a water bottle his way. And on instinct, Arthur raised his arm, the one that was supposedly injured, and caught it.

 

Oh shit. Arthur looked at Merlin, who stopped grabbing his arm and crossed his arms. “'I think I might have pulled something', huh?” he said with an unimpressed look. Fuck.

“Oops?” Arthur said, offering another heart-melting smile. Merlin wasn't moved. “Erm, I'm better now?”

“Try again, junior.” Merlin said, jutting a small hip out.

“Fine. I looked up and saw your ass and almost killed myself thanks to your nymphish ways.” Merlin sputtered while his cheeks turned a deep red.

“Oh my god, you were looking at my—” Merlin realized people were staring at him for being too loud, “— _ass!?_ ” he finished, hissing out the last part.

 

Arthur rolled his eyes and crossed his beefy arms over his wide chest, which made a nice picture and seemed to distract Merlin a little. “Puh-leaze. As if you weren't shaking your money-maker at Percy and Elyan.” the blond boy said with a scoff.

“What? No I wasn't!”

“Yeah, you were. They were salivating over your little bottom.”

“They were _not_! They were just being friendly!”

“Yeah, because guys just stop working out to talk to some cute twink because they're being _friendly_.”

Merlin smiled at him shyly from underneath his eyelashes. “You think I'm cu—wait,” Merlin's bashful smile faded, “Did you just call me a twink?” Arthur was so confused at the sudden change of events he didn't even answer. “Oh my god, you're such a dick!” Merlin said, doing his best to push at Arthur's strong chest with a spindly arm. He didn't even care he failed miserably at trying to budge the blonde teen and just stormed away.

 

When Merlin left, Leon, Percy, Lance, Elyan and Gwaine walked over to Arthur. The six of them watched the pale boy huff and unintentionally jiggle his ass with every stomp. “ _Mreow_ , kitty's got claws.” Gwaine snickered.

“Why did you have to scare him away, douche?” Percy said to Arthur with a pout. “I was so close to scoring.”

“He's lucky you didn't. You're like twice his size and he's only tiny! Your dick would split him in two!” Elyan said.

“Yeah, you would know.” Gwaine snorted and got smacked by Elyan.

“Shut up, Gwaine. He would have been better off with _me_.” Leon and Lance looked at each other and shook their heads. They were the only ones not jumping guy to guy or girl to girl since they were chained by down Mithian and Gwen.

 

Arthur's eyes were firmly trained on Merlin's behind until he finally got out the gym's door. “So, he goes to Saint Anthony's, huh?”

* * *

The next time he saw Merlin he was wearing that delectable Catholic school-boy uniform—gray blazer lined with blue that made his eyes and skin pop, matching slacks, white shirt, black glossy shoes and a blue stripped tie. St. Anthony's crest was on the left side of his blazer. His ratty messenger bag was slung over his shoulder and one of his black socks was adorable lowered around a slim ankle. He talked and laughed with another boy—this one brown-haired and stocky-ish. If it wasn't for the brown-haired dude bro-punching Merlin's skinny little shoulder, Arthur would have been insanely jealous.

 

Arthur stood by St. Anthony's gate and patiently waited until Merlin saw him. When he did, the pale boy's cerulean eyes widened and his cheeks darkened. The brown-haired dude's lips moved and his head bobbed towards the blond teen. Merlin answered something back that had the brown-haired dude shaking his head and walking away with a wave. Merlin looked towards Arthur. He sighed, steeling himself, and headed over to him.

 

When Merlin was close, he said to Arthur, “What are you doing here?” Arthur gave him an easy smile crept closer to the other boy.

“I wanted to see you in your school-boy glory. And I have to say...” Arthur looked at him from top to bottom, “You don't disappoint.” he finished with a smirk, then when Merlin flushed prettily, he added, “Also, we should go out.”

“Y-You came all the way to my school to check me out and tell me we should go out?”

“Yes.” Arthur said, trying to sound hesitant but he sounded to smug for that. “So, what do you say, then?” he leaned forward and crowded into the slim boy. He might have been a tad bit taller, but Arthur had more muscle. Merlin hunched in on himself and glanced at Arthur from underneath his lashes in a shy manner.

“Um...I....uh...y-yes?”

 

Arthur gifted Merlin with one of his dashing smiles. “Splendid. I'll pick you up later at seven.”

“L-Later?” Merlin squawked.

“Yeah, so we can go out, _Mer_ lin. Geez, keep up.” Arthur laughed. “Tell me your phone and address.”

“Oh my god this is escalating really quickly!”

Arthur gave him a sly look from underneath his blonde fringe. “Oh, we're not moving nearly as quickly as I want.”

* * *

 

A few hours later, Arthur showed Merlin just how quickly he could carry him over to his bed and how fast he could make him cum with just his cock buried inside the slimmer boy.

 

And then Arthur showed his friends how easily Merlin had made him fall in love with him.


End file.
